narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Orthanoch
Will Orthanoch Name: Will Orthanoch . His last name, Orthanoch (UR han ach) is the Irish name for one potent in prayers or charms. Nickname: The Foreigner; The Self Destructing Ninja Gender: Male Birthday: December 5 Age: 23 Height: 6' 0" Weight: 180 lbs Birthplace: Foreign land Hair color: White (used to be black with blond strands) Eye color: Extremely light blue, occasionally gold Hand preference: Left, though he can use weapons extremely well with his right Rank: Jonin Villages: Konohagakure Blood Type- A- Chakra Type- Lightning Kekkei Genkai- He does not have one. Affiliations: Konoha, has a summoning contract with Irish spirits known as Dullahans, creatures associated with the grim reaper and headless horseman legends. Ancestry: His family hailed from a foreign land, with a culture quite similar to that of the Irish. His great great grandparents moved to Konoha to start a new life. Their daughter, Will's great grandmother, is believed to have been part of an affair with one of the Hyuuga's, with Will being the son of the child. The results of this pedigree originally resulted in Will's grandfather having access to the Byakugan. However, inbreeding is required for the Kekkei Genkai to continue on, and as a result Will does not have enough Hyuuga blood to use it (3rd generation does not cut it). The results of this breeding gave Will strange eyes; the Hyuuga blood makes them pretty pale, though they are still identifiable as blue. Also to note, because Will is from a foreign land, he prefers his full name to be announced first name, then last name. Biography Will was born after his father moved back to the land of his ancestors with his wife. Will was born there in order to receive his birthright, the summoning contract for Dullahan. He was then brought back to Konoha, where his parents died during the Kyuubi attack when he was still young. Forced to fend for himself, Will grew in the section of Konoha known as "Downs," the dirtiest, most dangerous area of the village. Being forced to eat the bare minimum of food, and forced to eat rotten meat to survive, Will developed an extremely high tolerance to disease and poisons. Furthermore, stealing food to survive also made Will proficient at hand to hand combat against larger opponents, and when he was beaten, Will learned to become very good at enduring pain and mental torment. The stress of attending the school of hard knocks changed his once almost golden hair to white. Will was eventually noticed by some of the ninjas in the village when they were ambushed by him. Will, at age 12, knocked out one of the chunin and stole his money. He quickly ran, and managed to almost get away from the second ninja, Iruka. After noting Will's extremely high survival instincts and above average chakra amount, Iruka enrolled him in the academy, where he graduated in a year after some Ibiki-style discipline to get him in line. The academy days were integral to his development, as it made him a better person, and learning to use his chakra finally allowed him to use the Dullahan contract. However, mastering proved it was the ultimate double edged sword; devastating attacks for an extremely short time period in exchange for usually heavy body injury. It was both a gift and a curse. Will eventually became a Jonin after a few years once he revealed his family's techniques, which while powerful again have immense drawbacks. The techniques were classified as kinjutsu, though Will will still use them when backed into a corner. His latest mission sent him to locate the remaining Akatsuki members. In the past, Will has managed to survive encounters with Kisame, Sasori, and Orochimaru (who had taken a key interest in his birthright). It was noted that each of these encounters forced Will to use his clan techniques. Though undoubtably powerful, being used only for a few seconds usually earns hospitalization status for two weeks to a few months, depending on how long they were used. Personality Will is a strong willed, quiet and persistent person. Though he would resort to stealing and fighting as a child, he prefers not to kill his opponents, usually using his sword's blunt edge and his body to fight. However, he will kill when he has to. He respects the Hokage for the many times she helped him recover. His wears sunglasses help to obscure his eyes and make him harder to read, since he rarely opens up. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his village, and his pride will cause him to use his most powerful double-edged techniques on worthy adversaries. As shown by his dangerous fighting style, he is about ending battles quickly and efficiently, without time to talk. He enjoys traveling, and thus his missions are usually very long and away from the village. His love for information gathering is almost as great as Kakashi's obsession with Jiraiya's novels. He deals with the injuries caused by his jutsu usually by tracking down Tsunade, or using his now injured status to take the role of an injured traveler wherever he winds up. Equipment Regular kunai case, First Aid pack, Wato - Chinese Sword. About 1.4 meters long, with one blunt edge, and one sharp one Stats Ninjutsu: 3, Taijutsu: 5, Genjutsu: 2, Speed: 5, Force: 5, Stamina: 5, Intelligence: 4, Seal Knowledge: 3, Abilities and Jutsu Due to his harsh childhood, Will is the man to send against poison and disease users; his tolerance to both rose to about twice that of a regular ninja. He is weak in using genjutsu, but his mental fortitude against it and pain is quite high. His preferred style revolves around taijutsu style attacks, using a sword for defensive maneuvers and close range ninjutsu. Typically, Will will use his wado's blunt edge or his hand to parry an attack, and then follow it up with a blunt smash to the opponent with his sword, or a strong punch/kick. His style typically resembles graceful dancing; he smoothly transitions from defense to attack with precise and accurate movements like a bird of prey attacking. Will's skill in close range combat rivals that of Gai, having once fought him to a standstill without either resorting to desperate measures. His most powerful attacks involve invoking the power of Dullahan, which quickly drain his chakra and can severely harm his body. Even with his experience with his techniques, Will can actually take himself out of a fight with his own techniques within seconds if he is not careful. At that point, Will may cough up blood, be burned, or actually hemorrhage. His abilities at that point decrease down to the level of lower level chunin at best due to the damage. Will is very wary of using these techniques, and they only see usage against the most powerful opponents, and even then only once backed into a corner with no way out. Basically, they are like his equivalent of Lee and Gai's gate jutsu. Ryuuki Suzume (Rising Sparrow): Taijutsu - A useful combo attack. The user will punch towards an enemy, and then pivot and follow with a surprise backhand strike. Then, the free hand or a sword is planted on the ground, and the user swings his body, continuing his momentum to rotate in a semi circle through the air and plant a kick to the opponents face. Sensui Taka (Diving Hawk): Taijutsu - An airborne assault. The user will spring backwards when near an opponent, forcing their face to meet the user's feet. The user will then use a sword or his hands to spring into the air towards the opponent, and deliver a double drop kick to the victim. Tata Washi (Free Eagle): Taijutsu - The user builds up heavy amounts of chakra in his legs, and proceeds to run around the opponent. The chakra builds up extreme amounts of speed, making it appear that Kage bushins are rapidly surrounding the opponent. The user then takes the blunt end of their blade, and basically clubs the opponent from 1-9 different angles. Danshingu Motte Doragon (Dancing with Dragons): Taijutsu - Will's most powerful taijutsu. Will throws his sword at the opponent in a boomerang arc. He thens rushes the opponent, and with his hands bent to resemble fangs, he then strikes with hard, powerful thrusts to various locations on the victims body about 7 times. His swords blunt edge then hits the opponent from behind with decent force, pushing them in the line of a roundhouse kick. Kage Renda (Shadow Barrage): Ninjutsu - Requires one handsign. The user will attack the opponent, however multiple limbs will appear like kage bushins and also hit the opponent. They disappear immediately after. Hodo Keishu (Limit Guard): Ninjutsu - A defensive technique that does not require handsigns. Before being attacked, the user temporarily builds his chakra and releases it, so it briefly surrounds his body. This allows it to soften an attack before it hits, lessening damage. However, it is difficult to time and uses up a good deal of chakra. Jishinkaminarikajioyaji Dangan (Thunder Bullet) : Ninjutsu - Will's only long range technique in base form. He concentrates his electrical chakra into two of his fingers, which are aimed at the enemy. It then fires between a fist sized and a small child sized ball of lightning. It travels very fast, and tends to stun the victim. However, it usually only burns a little and usually cannot kill. Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) - Will has learned this technique in order to help himself when he is injured. He has no capacity to use it in combat, but he can use it well enough to make sure he is not in critical condition. He does put a lot of chakra into it though, and thus it can only be used a while after he fights. Family Techniques Upon activating his tattoo, Will's eyes turn gold and he gains access to double edged jutsu. The connection of these techniques to the tattoo is that they are the attacks of the Dullahan spirit. However, Dullahan is an otherworld being, so obviously a human body suffers from overusing these techniques, which can be a matter of seconds. Personally, Will uses them as a last resort because without a medical ninja in the area, or the ability to use basic medical ninjutsu after using these techniques too long, he suffers some nasty injuries. Will's strength to live however keeps him alive, though typically his abilities would decrease down to higher genin - lower chunin level and leave him a sitting duck against stronger opponents. Bakuretsu Jishinkaminarikajioyaji Yaiba (Exploding Thunder Blade) - Kinjutsu level ninjutsu. Using his sword or other metal as a medium, Will generates a massive charge that unbalances the atmosphere. This causes lightning to strike his location, which he forces into the shape of a large blade (4 meters) in his left hand. Ever so briefly, he then can use this lightning as a weapon, which inflicts horrible burns and electrocutes opponents as if the bolt hit them directly. If he begins to lose control of the lightning(which can take about 7-15 seconds), the blade will pulse, and then explode for a 50 meter radius, electrocuting everything. With Will at the center, his arm is typically burned and borderline immobile. This is usually due to his timely usage of Hodo Keishu, which insulates the rest of his body from the extremes of damage. He can force the blade to dissipate, but only before he loses control. It also drains incredible chakra to contain the lightning, even for those brief moments. En Gozen Jishinkaminarikajioyaji (I Am Thunder) - Kinjutsu level ninjutsu - Will generates the charge and strikes himself with lightning, using his chakra to contain it in his body temporarily. For approximately 8 seconds, the lightning boosts Will's abilities by becoming a catalyst for all reactions in the body, and also boosting the nerve signals. He basically acquires super speed and thought rivaling gate abilities, as well as the ability to discharge electricity into opponents through taijutsu. His fist literally hits like a lightning bolt, causing all the damage of typical lightning strikes However, once he sustains it over his limit, he'll be electrocuted pretty badly, and his body typically goes numb and receives some burns all over. Hodo Keishu again reduces the damage, though the fact he actually channeled the lightning into his own body means he still tears it up pretty badly. The only way to stop this is for him to discharge all the power before his limit's up, which can be done with a devastating series of taijutsu attacks, or the usage of Jishinkaminarikajioyaji Dangan. The power of it is increased to actual lightning in this state, and can save Will a great deal of physical injury while making sure an opponent goes down. Kuchiyose: Dullahan - Will's coup de grace, and last resort. He summons a Dullahan, which can be seen here. http://www.4gamer.net/weekly/sam_monster/010/img/001.jpg This creature rides its demonic horse, and the two together are usually around 20 feet tall. The Dullahan can use the two family techniques above, except as the techniques are its own, it can do it much better and longer. Furthermore, as a grim reaper of Will's culture, it is capable of striking fear in opponents with a powerful genjutsu cast by its severed head, which is carried under its arm. This genjutsu traps the opponent in a mental hell, though while not as bad as Tsukyomi, will completely shatter their composure. It lasts as long as the person has justifiable fear in their hearts. The Dullahan's last ability is simply known as the Great Reap; it takes it's regular blade and thrust it through the victim's body, and makes the enemy fall into a coma or die by damaging its soul while the flesh is kept intact. The drawback of this summon is that Will must continually give it hordes of chakra to keep it in battle after using chakra to summon it. He typically does not have enough to keep it around for more than 20 seconds if he was pushed this far. Also, the Dullahan summoning is also a curse, burning his arm the longer it stays. It also runs the show when it is around; though it will generally listen to Will because he provides it chakra, it will do things its own way at its leisure, though it will immediately finish a task if it is about to run out of time. The last time Will had to use this summon, which was to escape an Akatsuki member, he was hospitalized for around half a year with devastating injuries comparable to Naruto after coming out of his 4 tailed state. So far this summon has been used 7 times by Will, who still refuses to use it unless it is impossible for him to survive otherwise.